Too Big
by This Chick Named Me
Summary: Glee kink prompt: So Finn's tall right? So let's make him big down there too. Make him a tight fit with Rachel. Loud and rough. "In short, Rachel Berry was a big girl. She could handle anything. Except maybe Finn Hudson's penis."


Rachel Berry is a big girl. Really, she is. She makes her own vegan meals, she's been withstanding slushie attacks for _years. _Rachel Berry can handle anything.

Except maybe Finn Hudson's penis.

Don't get her wrong, she wants to have sex with her boyfriend - have you _seen _him? But, despite being a big girl, Rachel really is quite tiny.

Finn isn't.

She's known this for a while - it's impossible not to notice when you're grinding like they've been. Still, she hadn't imagined how.. _large _it would be, face to face. Huge. He'd overcome his mailman problem, Rachel knew - she almost wished he hadn't. She wouldn't be in this situation - on top of him, half naked, looking down at his penis.

She's not a virgin or anything. She had an embarrassingly short round with Mike Chang in freshman year. It was the only party she'd ever went to, the only time she'd gotten incredibly drunk. But now Finn's grasping her breasts, pulling at her nipples. He was distracting her from his cock's immense size, which she really needed to think about rationally right now. She was like an XXS, for god's sake!

"Finn," Rachel said, "are you sure it will.. fit?" Finn let out a throaty laugh and flipped them over. She was pinned under him, his thigh spreading her legs apart.

"Yes," he said, his voice at least an octave lower than normal. He began to kiss a line around her breasts, coming in a spiral to each nipple but not touching it. Finn continued down her stomach, grinning devilishly at her from between her legs when he reached her hips.

"So wet," he hummed, his long fingers probing the warmth of her center. One finger made a quick circle of her clit, and Rachel felt more wetness pour out of her with a start. Suddenly, Finn was pushing his fingers inside of her, his mouth on her clit.

"OH!" Rachel screamed, "Oh please, oh please, more!" Finn added a third finger, watching her face contort in pleasure. He stopped his fingers movements for a second, lifting his head up. His lips were wet with her.

Finn held up his pinky for a moment, pushing it inside as well. "Oh!" Rachel gasped and he quickly returned to his normal pace. "Fuck!" Rachel screamed, her pleasure driving her to profanity, "Oh, fuck Finn! Please, more!" He nipped her clit quickly and she began to see fireworks.

"OH GOD!" she screamed, "FUCK, FUCK, FINNNN!" He kept thrusting his fingers as she rode out her orgasm before finally pulling them out. He sucked her juices off the digits, getting into push up position over her.

"Hands and knees," he said, rolling off of her. She did as he said, her breath catching in her throat. She heard the sound of a condom being opened behind her and trembled. He had to be to big for her. She was so _sensitive._

She felt something pressing against her hole. He pushed in, Rachel feeling uncomfortable. "It's too big," she cried out as he continued pushing in.

"Be quiet," Finn told her, pushing in farther. Suddenly Rachel cried out.

"Oh!" she gasped, his cock hitting places that had never been touched. Finn grinned.

"There's still more to go," he said, pushing in more. Rachel felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. _More?_

Suddenly, all the tenderness was gone. "Rachel," Finn growled, pushing in the rest of the way quickly, then all the way out, "So fucking tight."

"Oh!" Rachel moaned, practically sobbing. She was so _tender. _"Finn, please, oh god!"

"Do you like that?" he hissed between his teeth, speeding up even more. She could hear their flesh slamming together.

"YES!" Rachel howled, "YES, FUCK, OH GOD YES!" Finn's huge hand came down on her ass, the sound ringing in the air.

"Slut!" he groaned, pushing in harder, faster.

"Yes!" she moaned, "I'm a slut!"

"So fucking tight!" he yelled, slapping her ass again. She squealed, pushing it toward him. He watched it jiggle as he pushed in and out of her harshly, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Cum for me," Finn said, pinching Rachel's clit. A wordless scream echoed in the room, and he slapped her ass again, moaning as he came along with her. Their hips continued to smack against each other until Rachel, utterly spent, pulled away. Finn disposed of the condom, wrapping her up in his arms.

"I told you it wasn't too big."


End file.
